


When I get drunk

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Он напивался в баре. Он оказывался на диване Барбы. Раз за разом.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When I get drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Почти сонгфик. Названия и вставки из песни Placebo - Bosco, можно ставить ее фоном, пока читаете.

When I get drunk  
You take me home

Это происходило раз за разом, как в плохом кино. Сонни не понимал, что служило тому причиной. Он срывался, злился, сходил с ума, ругал систему и всех к ней причастных, бил кулаком в металлические створки шкафа общей раздевалки в ночи после тридцатичасовой смены, когда они не успевали вовремя найти ребенка. Он не мог смириться с тем, что происходило вокруг него. Он напивался в баре. Он оказывался на диване Барбы. Раз за разом.

С утра его встречала кружка крепкого черного кофе, который был отвратителен на вкус с похмелья и горечью оседал на языке, и колкий взгляд зелёных глаз, но — никаких комментариев. Никогда никаких комментариев. Словно его поведение было вне. Существовало в некой отдельной вселенной и никак не влияло на их жизнь. Так же, как и его ночевки на твёрдом диване, пружины которого, казалось, отпечатались на рёбрах давным-давно. Еще в самый первый раз.

Тогда они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Да, собственно, даже не увиделись. Сонни проснулся еще до рассвета, в ломких серых сумерках, стелившихся тенями по полу. Голову нещадно ломило, во рту пересохло, малодушно хотелось просто перестать существовать. Вначале он даже не понял, где находится. Только заметил стакан воды на журнальном столике и выпил его с жадностью, залпом. А потом осмотрелся.

Шкафы из темного дерева, юридические книги, ворох папок на столе — ничто не дернуло нить воспоминаний, пока Сонни не остановился взглядом на вешалке в коридоре, на которой висело крайне знакомое пальто песочного цвета. Вот тут уже нельзя было ошибиться. Никак. Сонни уткнулся лбом в твёрдую ткань диванной подушки и сдавленно застонал. А кто бы захотел после пьянки проснуться в квартире человека, который тебя восхищает? Тогда Сонни сбежал очень быстро, не дожидаясь пробуждения Барбы и просто прикрыв за собой дверь. Тогда он думал, что больше такого не повторится. Надеялся на это.

Зря.

Кто бы мог подумать, что это войдёт в привычку.

-

Переходя из участка в участок, Сонни не чувствовал под ногами твёрдой земли, он словно постоянно куда-то падал или искал дорогу через зыбучие пески — с переменным успехом. В Специальном корпусе первое время он пытался ориентироваться на критику Бенсон, на шутки Роллинс и Фина, на язвительные комментарии Барбы, но потом понял — у него собственная система координат, которую еще настраивать и настраивать. Он, конечно, и раньше знал, что она не особо работала.

По факту же все было предельно просто — прежние участки ему не подходили. Там не принимали его, и это было взаимно. А тут с самого начала было иначе. Он увидел команду и понял, что здесь стоит оставаться.

Если бы все было так просто.

Взаимная симпатия не появлялась в мгновение ока. Особенно остро Сонни осознал это в тот момент, когда в помещение участка вошёл помощник окружного прокурора Рафаэль Барба. На нем был костюм странного желтого цвета, который по большому счету ему не шёл, но Сонни еще ни разу не видел, чтобы одежду носили с таким достоинством.

Только вот знакомство с Барбой не задалось с самого начала.

В тот вечер Сонни долго смотрел в потолок и думал о том, как бы ему понравиться. Мысли на ум не шли. Похоже, Барбе не нравился никто, кроме Бенсон.

Первое время Сонни старался, пожалуй, даже слишком усердно. Он расплёскивал себя во все стороны, словно стакан с водой. Он пытался успеть везде и всюду, а по факту опаздывал на все поезда из расписания. Выглядел нелепо — и чувствовал себя так же. Комментарии Барба были язвительны — и задевали. Наверное, в немалой степени потому, что Сонни осознавал их объективность. Они сливались общим фоном с его самокритикой и выедали изнутри. Иногда с Барбой хотелось подраться. Иногда — напиться до беспамятства. И так как бить помощника окружного прокурора было не лучшей идеей, Сонни выбрал второе.

Почему-то Барбу в бар он позвал с собой. Почему-то тот пошёл. Они пили весь вечер, обсуждали дела и приговорили целую бутылку какого-то пафосного шотландского вискаря, который стоил, наверное, как месячная рента Сонни, а он даже названия не запомнил. Потому что заказывал и оплачивал его Барба. Он же и позвал к себе, где у него оказался целый домашний бар.

Наутро следующего дня Сонни впервые проснулся на жестком диване, накрытый колким полосатым пледом. И сбежал оттуда как можно быстрее.

Тогда он даже успел заехать домой, принять душ и переодеться, Роллинс ничего не заметила. Дальше все стало только хуже.

-

Какое-то время Сонни старался Барбу избегать, потому что стыдился своего поведения. При встречах он молчал (по возможности) и прятал глаза, старался удержаться от неуместных комментариев — юридических и не очень. Но не прошло и пары недель, как Барба снова позвал его выпить. У них был какой-то проблемный свидетель, показания которого нужно было обсудить до слушания, и Сонни понимал всю важность этого разговора. Ну, первые бокалов пять — точно понимал.

Подвыпивший Барба был экспрессивен, он жестикулировал и подавался вперёд всем телом, оказываясь непростительно близко. Так близко, что Сонни терял нить повествования и застывал, глядя на него в упор. Барба явно доказывал свою точку зрения, но проблема была в том, что Сонни уже довольно давно был готов согласиться на что угодно. Где-то в глубине его грудной клетки скручивался плотный узел колючей проволоки, неуютный и больной. Однако убойный отдел и его методы воспитания лучше других научили Сонни тому, что подобным ощущениям давать волю не стоило. Поэтому он просто пил дальше. Пил, пока снова не оказался на жестком диване.

На утро спина практически отваливалась, на кофейном столике стоял стакан холодной воды и блюдце с парой таблеток аспирина, а на кухне шумела кофемолка. Пахло омлетом. И у плиты стоял Рафаэль Барба в бордовой пижаме. Сонни обессиленно прикрыл глаза. Тут уже при всем желании не получилось бы сбежать. Поэтому пришлось взять себя в руки и взаимодействовать.

Более неловкого утра трудно было придумать. Барба вёл себя как ни в чем не бывало и, казалось, даже находил извращенное удовольствие в том, что на его кухне, как слон в посудной лавке, толчется неуклюжий похмельный детектив. Он смотрел, прищурив глаза и улыбаясь. Наблюдал за Сонни, как за интересным экспонатом — с исследовательским интересом.

Сонни, обжегшись, выпил залпом кружку кофе и сбежал, отказавшись от омлета. И подумал, что теперь еще долго не сможет смотреть Барбе в глаза.

Но он ошибся.

-

And when I get drunk  
You take me home and keep me safe from harm

Сонни очень быстро привык к тому, что понять Рафаэля Барбу он не может. Ну просто не было у него такой опции, не встроили при создании, что ж теперь. Барба посмеивался, смотрел внимательно и хитро, словно бы изучающе, и всегда оказывался рядом, когда это было жизненно необходимо, как странный спасательный круг, которого не ждёшь.

Сонни и не ждал. Но однажды вечером после неудачного дела он сканировал деревянную поверхность стола в баре, сидя в одиночестве, а рядом вдруг приземлился Рафаэль Барба, безапелляционно поставив рядом с его кружкой пива свой бокал со скотчем. Он придвинулся как-то непростительно близко, наклонился к уху Сонни и пробормотал уже не очень трезво:

— Это была не ваша вина, детектив, вы с командой сделали, что могли.

Это было так неожиданно и так нужно, что Сонни вдруг отпустило. Облегчение затопило его настолько всеобъемлющей волной, что он на мгновение захлебнулся в ней и поплыл. Он смотрел в зеленые глаза и видел ответы на свои вопросы, отводить взгляд не хотелось, поэтому он и не стал — лишь поднял кружку, легко коснулся ей бокала со скотчем и выпил. Барба повторил его движение.

Они много говорили тогда. Сонни вообще не понимал, почему они так много говорят, когда пьют. Словно открывалась какая-то дополнительная потайная дверь — и не нужно было проходить через зеркальный лабиринт, который Барба выстраивал в реальной жизни. Сталкиваться со своими кривыми отражениями в попытках разглядеть кого-то другого. Когда они пили, все было проще и правильнее. И вверх по позвоночнику поднимались предательские мурашки, которым ни в коем случае нельзя было давать волю, не здесь и не сейчас, никогда, не в этой жизни.

Поэтому Сонни смотрел и улыбался, и старался просто ценить момент. Видимо, ценил он слишком уж усердно, потому что утром снова очнулся на знакомом диване. В суровой реальности.

Он выпил привычный стакан воды и выполз на кухню, где по счастливой случайности никого не оказалось. К кофейнику была прикреплена записка: «Раннее заседание, не стал тебя будить. Пей кофе, ешь все, что найдёшь в холодильнике. Я предупредил Лив, что ты можешь задержаться».

«Суровая реальность» резко покосилась. Сонни долго смотрел на эту записку, перечитывая, и чувствовал что-то странное, ломкое, непонятное, как будто он случайно подглядел в какой-то другой идеальный мир, в котором он хотел бы жить, где Рафаэль Барба варит ему кофе и готовит завтрак после совместно проведённой ночи.

И самое паршивое — что так оно и было. Черт побери эти кривые отражения — так, да не так. И это было до зубовного скрежета досадно. Сонни залпом выпил кофе и поехал в участок, как есть, как был, не заезжая домой и не меняя костюма. К черту. Роллинс, конечно, обязательно должна была заметить и пройтись по нему парочкой едких комментариев о жаркой ночи (теперь она уже не сдерживалась), но Сонни даже хотелось, чтобы эта иллюзия продлилась немногим дольше.

Записку он забрал с собой и убрал во внутренний карман пиджака. Выбрасывать ее казалось ему кощунством.

-

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. В конце концов, у любой выдержки был свой срок годности.

Они тогда всем Специальным корпусом пошли в Форлини после удачного завершения дела. И по нелепой случайности, Лив утащила вместе с ними и Барбу. Обычно тот предпочитал менее шумные посиделки на двоих, но тут почему-то согласился. Видимо, эйфория успела зацепить и его. В баре было людно и шумно, они смеялись и рассказывали какие-то истории, глупые, полузабытые и зыбкие, как утренние сновидения. Барба сокровенным не делился, но даже он вспомнил пару анекдотов времён учебы в Гарварде. Все остальное время он улыбался и смотрел.

Сонни тоже — улыбался и смотрел. Не на кого-то — на него.

Он улыбался и смотрел даже тогда, когда остальные начали потихоньку расходиться, один за другим.

Улыбался и смотрел, когда они остались вдвоём и заказали себе по последнему бокалу.

Улыбался и смотрел, когда они вместе вышли на улицу, оскальзываясь на присыпанном снегом льду, цепляясь за локти друг друга под плотной тканью пальто и заполошно вдыхая морозный воздух, который почему-то совершенно не прочищал голову, а словно наоборот.

Улыбался и смотрел, когда Барба позвал его к себе продолжить вечер, глядя как-то странно и тягуче, подрагивая ресницами, за которые цеплялись крупные снежинки.

А когда за ними захлопнулась дверь квартиры, окутывая плотной темнотой, улыбаться перестал и резко испугался, потому что Барба вдруг оказался нестерпимо близко и его тёплое дыхание алкогольным запахом осело на губах. Руки Барбы медленно размотали шарф и отбросили его куда-то в сторону, а потом расстегнули одну за другой пуговицы на его пальто. Сонни застыл, повесив руки по бокам и отрывисто вдыхая через нос — он пытался осознать и осмыслить то, что происходило здесь и сейчас в тесной и темной прихожей. Но когда пальцы Барбы пробрались под тяжелую ткань, провели по груди, по плечам, когда пальто соскользнуло вниз, бесформенным комом опадая ему в ноги, Сонни не выдержал — подался вперёд и поймал губы Барбы своими. В конце концов, у любого человека были свои лимиты терпения, а свои Сонни исчерпал, казалось, еще тогда, когда в самый первый раз оказался на чужом жестком диване. Удивительно, что он вообще столько продержался.

Барба довольно выдохнул, и Сонни губами почувствовал его улыбку, почувствовал тепло ладоней у себя на спине, под лопатками, и отстранённо отметил, что его собственные руки все еще мертвым грузом висят вдоль тела. Его мозг словно бы не справлялся с многозадачностью, выполняя лишь одно действие за раз. Целовать улыбку было неудобно, поэтому Сонни отстранился. Глаза еще не успели привыкнуть к темноте, и он почти ничего не видел, кроме смутного силуэта. С другой стороны, а что он там пытался рассмотреть?

Сонни на ощупь потянулся вперёд, тоже развязывая чужой шарф, расстегивая пальто, правда, сбросить его на пол Барба ему не дал, отстранился и развернулся спиной, чтобы повесить его на вешалку. Сонни фыркнул, но комментировать не стал и не преминул воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью — обнял Барбу со спины, утыкаясь носом в затылок, втягивая воздух. Он все еще не до конца мог осмыслить происходящее, алкоголь туманил сознание, ему казалось, что он спит и видит одну из своих многочисленных фантазий, которых за последнее время стало непростительно много. Но ни одна фантазия не была настолько реальной, настолько ощутимой. Барба развернулся в его руках, подался вперёд, притираясь, и Сонни не сдержал тихий стон, вновь накрывая его губы своими, склоняя голову на бок, углубляя поцелуй. Он впитывал в себя запах и вкус Барбы, проводил ладонями по шершавой ткани его костюма, постепенно осознавал и сживался с мыслью о том, что это происходит с ним на самом деле, и смелел. Сполз рукой ему на задницу и сжал, поймал губами ответный стон, толкнулся ближе, еще. Барба слегка отстранился, прерывая поцелуй, запрокинул голову, и Сонни, не в силах удержаться, провёл языком ему по шее.

— Кариси, я слишком стар, чтобы заниматься сексом в коридоре, — хрипло выдохнул Барба.

Сонни засмеялся во влажную кожу. Ему не хотелось отстраняться, но впереди маячили куда более желанные перспективы. Поэтому он сделал над собой усилие и отступил на шаг, не отрывая, впрочем, рук от Барбы.

— Веди.

Барба потянул его в сторону спальни, на ходу расстегивая и снимая рубашку. Но когда он взялся за пуговицу брюк, Сонни накрыл его руку своей.

— Дай мне.

Он отстранил его ладонь и подцепил пуговицу, одновременно подталкивая его ближе к кровати, пока Барба не почувствовал, что подошел к ней вплотную.

Сонни стянул его брюки вместе с бельём, высвобождая возбужденный член. Барба сел на кровать, и Сонни опустился на колени, стаскивая с него ботинки и наконец окончательно избавляя его от брюк. После чего просто не смог сдержаться, качнулся вперёд и провёл по возбужденному члену языком, на что заработал от Барбы хриплый стон одобрения. Тот вплёл пальцы ему в волосы и потянул наверх, пробормотал прямо во влажные зацелованные губы:

— Не отвлекайся, Кариси, это мы еще успеем. Хочу тебя внутри.

После чего откинулся на спину, отползая ближе к спинке кровати. Сонни на мгновение замер, впитывая в себя открывшийся ему вид. Здесь, в спальне, было широкое окно, сквозь ветки деревьев на кровать падал свет уличного фонаря, линиями вычерчивая обнаженное тело Барбы.

— Ну чего ты ждёшь? — Барба возмущенно вскинул бровь, и Кариси тряхнул головой, чтобы выкинуть из головы неуместные ассоциации — в суде тот периодически выглядел также.

Он начал было расстегивать собственную рубашку, но Барба откинул голову и нетерпеливо застонал, призывно раздвигая бёдра, отчего Кариси резко осознал, насколько болезненно ткань брюк давит на его возбужденный член. Поэтому, оставив рубашку полурасстегнутой, он переключился на молнию, сдергивая ботинки, брюки и белье за какое-то рекордно короткое время.

После чего забрался на кровать, располагаясь у Барбы между бёдер. Тот снова застонал, когда пуговица неснятой рубашки задела чувствительную головку члена. Сонни пробормотал извинение, но вместо ответа Барба притянул его в глубокий мокрый поцелуй, обхватывая бёдрами за талию, подаваясь вверх, вновь притираясь, на этот раз уже кожа к коже.

Сонни окончательно потерялся в этих ощущениях и не сразу заметил, что Барба дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки и распахнул верхний ящик. Только когда на матрас рядом приземлились презерватив и смазка, Сонни слегка отстранился, проводя носом по влажной от пота ключице Барбы, и сел, вновь окидывая взглядом его распаленное тело.

Смазка была прохладной, и Сонни размазал ее пальцами, согревая, прежде чем толкнуться сразу двумя между бёдер Барбы. Тот застонал, с готовностью принимая их в себя. Тянуть Сонни не стал, его слишком сильно манил этот жар чужого тела, чтобы сдерживаться. Одной рукой надев презерватив и размазав по члену смазку, он вынул пальцы, подцепил ногу Барбы и толкнулся внутрь, проникая в него одним плавным движением. Барба выгнулся и хрипло застонал, туго стискивая член Сонни собой.

Сонни замер, упираясь влажным лбом в плечо Барбы и шумно выдыхая.

Через некоторое время Барба поерзал.

— Двигайся же, ну, — пробормотал он так, словно ему не хватало дыхания.

Сонни не нужно было просить дважды. Он медленно вышел и снова толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается какой-то искрящийся восторг. Он сразу взял быстрый темп. Барба оказался невероятным, даже лучше, чем он себе его представлял, а представлял он часто и много. Барба стонал, выгибался и подавался навстречу. Его бёдра сжимали Сонни настолько сильно, что тот бы не удивился, увидев наутро синяки. Наконец Барба обхватил рукой шею Сонни и притянул его в развязный поцелуй.

Сонни чувствовал шум крови в ушах и понимал, что не сможет долго сдерживаться. Поэтому он приподнялся на локте и обхватил возбужденный член Барбы ладонью, двигая им в ритме собственных толчков. Барба закусил губу, выгнулся и кончил почти сразу же, сильно сжав Сонни собой.

Это оказалось слишком — Сонни застонал и тоже кончил, судорожно стиснув зубы.

После чего обессиленно опустился на Барбу сверху, не заботясь о том, что размазывает между ними сперму. У него просто не было сил ни на что другое.

Через некоторое время, когда им удалось немного перевести дыхание, Рафаэль заерзал, и Сонни отстранился, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за влажными салфетками, чтобы убрать тот бардак, который они развели. Он аккуратно вышел из Рафаэля, но тот все равно поморщился, обессиленно откинувшись на подушки. Сонни протер их салфетками, выкинул презерватив и упал рядом, на соседнюю подушку.

Он не понимал, что ему теперь делать, и всерьёз рассматривал вариант уйти на привычный диван с выступающими пружинами. К этому он хотя бы привык. А сейчас, казалось, ступил на какую-то неизведанную территорию, и это его пугало.

Но Барба о таких вещах явно не задумывался. Он с пыхтением вытащил из-под них одеяло и накинул сверху. Подкатился под бок, закидывая на него руку, притягивая ближе, выдохнул горячо в шею:

— Спи давай, хватит думать.

И Сонни послушался. Закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

-

Наутро спина совершенно не болела, на прикроватной тумбочке стоял стакан холодной воды и блюдце с парой таблеток аспирина, а на кухне шумела кофемолка. Пахло омлетом.

Сонни с головой накрылся одеялом и не смог сдержать улыбку.

When I get drunk, you take me home


End file.
